


Just the Perfect Blend-Ship

by stepintomy_candystore



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Phichit is a broadway fan and I love him, The King and I, Yuuri is a good friend, hidden musical references, idk how to tag help, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepintomy_candystore/pseuds/stepintomy_candystore
Summary: Yuuri wants Phichit to be extra happy on his birthday. Planning a surprise is not that hard since the innocent little Phichit will believe everything he says.





	Just the Perfect Blend-Ship

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ PLEASE READ THOSE NOTES PLEASE
> 
> Right, I have written many other stuff in my life but this is the very first time I'm posting and I usually take months to write an one-shot, so this is really really messy considering I started it about three days ago and wanted to finish it in time for Phichit's birthday so I had to rush. You see, he's my favorite in yoi as my beloved Stereo_H, from Spirit Fanfics (if you understand portuguese, go check on her works!!) can confirm since I'm always talking about this precious boy
> 
> This is probably confusing and it's sad that it's going to be the first impression y'all have of me (lol believe me, I'm better than this ugh)
> 
> I'm going to edit this soon, but for now have the rough and crappy version. It's not nearly as flowing as I wanted it to be so yeah
> 
> Does this thing even make sense?

Facing a crowded airport after a nineteen hours long flight isn't exactly what you'd want to be doing on your birthday morning. Phichit Chulanont, however, is whistling a happy tune while trying to contain his own excitement so he doesn't go skiping around as he climbs down the plane. 

Finally getting off the flight lounge, the man turns his beloved cellphone on and reads a message from Yuuri, telling he'd be waiting for him on Dunkin' Donuts with Minami.

Phichit is almost running. Seeing Yuuri only on competitions wasn't enough. He was used to hugging him everyday and boy did he miss it. They had grown so close to each other, in a way he hasn't been with anyone else and now finally seeing him in person again seemed like paradise. 

"Yuuri!"

He quits composure. Running to his friend, they lock each other in a hug so tight Yuuri almost lifts him. "Happy birthday! Happy birthday, Phichit, I love you so, so, so much."

They linger on the hug, both trying to absorb the sensations as much as they can. The familiar scent of each other's clothes, the way Yuuri's arms reach instintively up while Phichit's go down, like they're pieces of a puzzle. It was heartwarming for the people who were passing by and saw them.

After pulling apart, Yuuri clears his throat and points to a table. "There's... Someone who wants to meet you."

The boy in the table notices Yuuri's talking about him, his eyes widen.

"Ah! Nami!" 

Phichit throws his arms around Minami. "Nice to meet you!"

Smiling, Yuuri takes Phichit's bag and motions for them to head to the exit. "C'mon, let's get a cab to the hotel. You must be tired."

The thai man probably hadn't closed his eyes during the flight. Knowing about his hyperativity, Yuuri guessed he had turned around a thousand times on the small seat, wandering through the movies offered by the company on the tiny screen and staring at his phone, turned on airplane mode, without any sign of internet so he could scroll throught his dear social media accounts. He'd fall asleep on whatever- or whoever he leaned on right now.

Once in the hotel, Yuuri leaves Phichit on his room. "Rest, shower, recover from the trip. I'll be here around 13PM to pick you up for lunch." 

For the third time that day, the japanese man checks his wallet to see if the tickets were still there. Just one week before, he was buying them. 

He had been sitting on his living room, the only lights coming from his laptop and Minami's phone. The older man whispered as the Skype loading song filled the room "Go, wi-fi, go, wi-fi, go, please..."

The screen stops loading and finally shows Phichit. "Yuuri! Hi, man, how are you?" 

"Hi!" Yuuri chuckles and rises the laptop so Minami is on sight. Phichit waves, excitedly. "Hi, Nami!" 

Judging by the background, the thai man was in a café. He speaks on a little mic attached to the string of his right earbud. "Yuuri, I miss you so much, you have no idea." 

"I miss you too and that's why I wanted to talk about." Phichit leans to the front, expectantly. "Hm?" 

Minami has a knowing grin stuck on his lips but luckily, Phichit cannot see it. Yuuri smiles and goes on. "Well, I think a certain thai skater's birthday is next week and I'd like to meet him."

Phichit's face lit up. "Really? Can I go there and see you?" 

His excitement was adorable. Yuuri had to do his best to act upset. "Unfortunaly, I won't be on Japan."

He watches as the other's shoulders fall. Just before frustration fully hits him, Yuuri adds "So I'd like you to come to New York with me." 

Eyes widening, Phichit screams "Is that serious?" Not bothering that he was in public, he keeps on rambling, too loud. "We're going to be together on New York? Shit, Yuuri, that'd be amazing!" 

The japanese chuckles again at the unexpected curse. "Right, I'm taking this as a yes. I will be there on the 29th, I believe." 

"I'll book my flight right now." 

Phichit asks what Yuuri has to do in New York and is answered with "Uh, business. It's hard to explain, I'll tell you when we get there." Yuuri couldn't really come up with an excuse. 

He hopes Phichit doesn't suspect. 

They keep on chatting for a while and finally end the call, Yuuri instantly opening another tab to buy Phichit's birthday present. At least he'd have those tickets guaranteed.

Still, he wanted to do something else for him. 

Now, there he was, walking both Phichit and Minami to the restaurant where the others were waiting. 

"Hey Phichit," he starts before they go inside. "You know I'd do impossible things for you, right?" 

"Hm? Why are you saying this?"

Smiling, Yuuri hands him a folded paper, a letter carefully written in common blue ink. "Read this before we go in." 

He guides Phichit by his hand while the thai has his eyes down in the letter.

 

_"Phichit,_

_First of all, I wish you a happy birthday and an equally happy rest of the year. You are the best friend I could wish for and I want to thank you. Thank you for being always here, for being you. For laughing at my shitty jokes, for comforting me when I felt lonely during our nights in Detroit. Thank you for bringing sunshine to earth with your smile. Overall, thank you for being you. I treasure those times when we lived together, both still so innocent._

_Now, thinking about it, you still must be pretty innocent. Did you actually believe me when I told you I had "business" in New York colliding with the date of your birthday?_

 

Phichit's brows furrow in confusion as he turns the paper around, looking for something else. "Wait, what's that mean?"

"It means," smile growing, Yuuri says "that when you told me you'd like to hang with all our friends- but that it would not be possible because we're all from different countries," they get to a big table on a corner, Minami in tow. "Well, you were wrong."

Phichit freezes. Familiar faces seem to welcome him, all smiling. How did they...? Leo, Guang, Chis, even Seung-Gil is there. Yuuri had somehow managed to gather all of them there in the city of neon and chrome. For him.

He gasps, an actual tear rolls down his cheek. The only thing he can do is hig Yuuri again.

He sobs lighly into his chest when he tries to speak. "H-How did you do this? Oh my God, Yuuri, thank you, thank you so much." 

And if he isn't overwhelmed enough, after he has hugged everyone around the table, Yuuri announces the second part of the surprise. 

"When we were skyping, you told me you wanted to see the marquee of the theather that's playing The King and I and I wondered..." 

"Please tell me you didn't do this."

"If the marquee was the only thing you'd like to see."

And two tickets that seem to glow are sudenly on Yuuri's hand in front of him.

"Yuuri Katsuki, you are the worst. I fucking love you, Yuuri, I fucking love you. Are we actually watching the King and I?" 

Five years of him rambling on Yuuri's ears about how much he loved that The King and the Skater movie were enought for him to know that tickets for the musical that inspired it would be the perfect gift. 

Phichit's eyes were shining with the gleam of a person who'd see his favorite story come alive right in front of him. It was beautiful.

"Just a warning." 

Yuuri's voice is serious, at least attempts to be. 

"If you start singing too loud in the middle of the audience, I swear I'm leaving you there."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably going to take all my fics related to Broadway and throw them in here.
> 
> Now consider:  
> •Phichit crying his heart out while stagedooring  
> •The actors finding him cute and soothing him  
> •One of them is into figure skating and is a fan of Phichit's  
> •Both freaking out
> 
>  
> 
> The musical references on this:
> 
> The title: Friendship, from Anything Goes
> 
> "Whistling a happy tune" (from The King and I)
> 
> "The city of neon and chrome" (Out Tonight, from RENT)


End file.
